


Demonstrative

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, first time mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>demonstrative: adjective: dəˈmänstrədiv:  tending to show feelings, especially of affection, openly.</p><p>late Middle English (in the senses ‘serving as conclusive evidence of’ and ‘making manifest’): from Old French demonstratif, -ive, from Latin demonstrativus, from demonstrare ‘point out’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstrative

He didn't grow up with demonstrative people; he was rarely touched as a child, either in anger or in love. As an adult, he purposely did not go in search of entanglements, as the few times he formed attachments, it was always one-sided. So, it came as a surprise to him the day that John reached out to take his hand. He was unsure how to react, his instinct was to flinch and pull away, but this was John. So he took a deep breath and held on.

"Breathe."

"Hmm?"

"I think you forgot to breathe?"

"Oh."

 

He kissed John for the first time after he ended up at the A & E for a few stitches, nothing serious, just another gash which looked worse than it was.

"I'm fine."

"You can't-"

Cautiously, he touched John's face and he looked up, his eyes a little darker, a bit afraid. 

"I'm fine." He pressed his lips to John's forehead, then his left cheek, right cheek, and finally his mouth. "I'm fine, John."

 

The first time they made love was not after a case, or a nightmare, just an ordinary Sunday morning, the January wind whistled through 221 B, the paper was read and tossed aside with a sigh. John stood up from his chair and stretched, then caught his eye and nodded. Sherlock blinked and looked at the floor, then back at John.

"I've never, uhm...done this-"

"It's ok-"

"No, I've done this, but not with someone I love."

"You love me?"

"Yes. Even before you reached out for my hand that day, I knew I loved you."


End file.
